


Stop Biting that Goddamn Lip

by roseandremus



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	Stop Biting that Goddamn Lip

You and the gals were sitting on the other side of the earwig when Bull told you all that you won the trial. After the business day ended, the seven of you hosted your usual celebratory party for winning a case in court. You were observing the room like every other party. You, alone in a corner, saw Bull chatting with Benny, while Cable, Marissa and Danny whispering away near the counter, and Chunk conversing and watching with someone you didn’t know.  
Apparently Benny told Bull to go over to you, because when you looked back they weren’t there and Bull was breathing down your neck. You jumped a little and pointed at him saying, “We agreed that you wouldn’t do that anymore!”  
He just laughed and handed you a glass of (favourite drink). You accepted and noticed that everyone else was looking at the two of you on and off. You looked up to see that Bull was biting his lower lip in one of the most discreet ways you ever saw.  
“Would you stop biting that goddamn lip.” you stated more than asked as you looked anywhere but him.  
Jason took your arm and guided you with little resistance to a lonesome hall and whispered in a low tone, “What would I get in return?”  
You watched as he slowly backed away but stopped him with your lips on his. Preceding this was ten minutes in that hall before the two of you appeared at the party again. The others gave the two of you an array of looks. There was the ‘about time’ look and ‘I fucking knew it’ look. The two of you chatted around before everyone left. You turned gave Jason a light kiss goodbye and left for home smiling.


End file.
